


Exes

by afewmistakesago



Series: Pizza Man Gold [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Well - Freeform, belle's ex is a jerk, pizza man gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afewmistakesago/pseuds/afewmistakesago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tinuviel-undomiel asked:<br/>Pizza Man prompt!: Belle's ex comes into town and makes fun of the fact that she is dating a pizza delivery guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exes

It was a perfect evening, in Belle’s opinion. Her day shift at the library had gone smoothly, and then Alexander had picked her up and taken her to the movies. It was some hokey action-science movie with a big budget, and she spent most of it counting how many times the main lead unnecessarily dropped the “F” word. Afterwards, they’d walked around the cute townsquare hand in hand, trying to decide what to do for dinner. Ultimately, they decided to stop at a little Chinese restaurant, and dinner consisted of them dissecting the plot of the movie and laughing about the obvious plotholes.

            Belle’s hand covered his in their cozy booth, and Belle couldn’t help but smile at how wonderful her boyfriend was. It was a new relationship, still, about a month since their first night together (she wasn’t sure if he counted that as their first date, or the first date he actually asked her on), but she had a good feeling in the depths of her heart every time she saw him. He smiled at the waitress when she brought their meal, and they divided the sesame chicken and rice between themselves. Belle was just about to suggest they go to the coffee shop across the way - she didn’t want the night to end and to admit she had to work the next day - when Alexander’s phone rang.

            “It’s Neal’s house,” he said, and Belle told him to answer. Neal didn’t normally call from his house phone, so something must be up.

            She focused on putting their food in to-go boxes as he replied, and she noticed he was nervously tapping one hand on the table. When he hung up, she raised her eyebrows at him. “Something wrong?”

            “That was Wendy, the girl babysitting Henry tonight. Emma and Neal are at a basketball game,” he said, and Belle nodded. Neal had offered them tickets to go, but neither were big fans of the game and they’d politely said no. “She thinks Henry’s running a fever, but neither of them are answering their phones…”

            Alexander trailed off, nervously biting his lip. “I told her we would go take over. Is that - is that okay?”

            Belle reached out to still his still-tapping hand. “Of course! Let’s go!”

            She’d never spent much time with baby Henry, but now was as good a time as ever.

            “Great,” he said, “I’m going to call to tell Wendy we’re on our way.”

            “I’ll wave down the waitress and pay if you can pull the car up,” Belle offered, “I don’t feel like walking back to the theater in these shoes.”

            He rolled his eyes at that, then agreed. “Come outside in ten minutes.” Alexander exited the booth, swooping down to kiss her on the cheek as he exited the tiny restaurant. Belle caught the eye of the waitress, getting their check, and paying. She was just signing her name on the line when suddenly, she wasn’t alone in the booth. A man had slid next to her, trapping her in the booth.

            “Griffin,” she said calmly, though her mood had suddenly soured. She’d dated Griffin Gastin for about seven months before realizing he was a cheating loser with no respect for women. It was a dark time in her life.

            “Belle, baby,” he said, extending his arms like he wanted a royal welcome. When all she did was frown, he leaned forward, and she could smell the alcohol on his breath. “C’mon, baby, don’t tell me you haven’t missed me. I saw you through the window and knew I had to come say hello.”

            “I can honestly tell you, I do not miss you,” Belle practically hissed, narrowing her eyes at him. “Could you please get out of the booth?”

            Griffin put his arm around her shoulder, and Belle wriggled away. “I just have a couple questions, Belle.”

            “Are we playing 20 Questions?” she asked, feigning excitement. “I have one! How drunk are you?”

            Griffin wiped the corner of his mouth, mulling her question over. “I don’t get drunk, baby, I just have fun.”

            “There’s a bar next door. Could you go back to it?” she asked, trying to push his shoulder and get herself out of his trap.

            “Belle, Belle, Belle, I haven’t asked my question yet,” he said, wagging his finger at her. Belle rolled her eyes, then nodded. “Okay. Fine. Go.”

            “Who was the dude you were with earlier?”

            “Alexander Gold,” she said immediately, then regretted it. He wouldn’t hurt Alexander, would he?

            “How long have you two been together? He looks familiar,” Griffin said, scratching his chin. Realization dawned on him, and his eyes lit up. “He’s the pizza delivery man! I swear that dude’s been on my porch.”

            Belle shrugged, and said, “Now that you’ve got your answer, can you go?” She reached behind her for her purse, feeling for the pepper spray she kept on hand. Belle didn’t really want to use it, but if he crossed a line, she knew where it was.

            “How long, Belle? Did you see him while we were -”

            “No, Griffin, but I do remember that you saw Selena Mills while we were together. Several times. I don’t think I’m the one who should be questioned here.”

            Griffin gave her a pitying look. “You really downgraded, huh? Couldn’t find a man with a real job?”

            Belle felt compelled to tell him that delivery pizzas was not Alexander’s sole job, but she was beginning to wonder if letting Griffin blow off steam would be the best way to get rid of him. She was trying to send a mental smoke signal to the employees, but they seemed involved in their own conversation and missed her distress.

            “Does his house smell like pizza? I bet you had to pay the bill tonight, right? What does he even know about chivalry, leaving you here like this. I would never have done that, baby. And you know, Selena and I are over, and if you want someone to _really_ show you a good time tonight…”

            He trailed off, leaning in as if he was going to kiss her. She put her hand in front of her mouth and pushed him back, and he seemed affronted. “You’ve turned into a real bitch, Belle. I bet that dude’s got nothing on me in bed, and it’s making you cranky.”

            “God, I wish men like you who think you’re God’s gift to Earth would just disintegrate,” Belle whispered, putting her head down on the table. Griffin began to ease out of the booth, promising her a night that would beat her “wildest dreams”, and Belle felt all the blood rush to her face as she finally became enraged. She looked Griffin right in the eyes as she spoke in low tones. “For your information, I have never had as good a partner in bed as Alexander. He well makes up for what you lacked, I’ll have you know.”

            “Lacked…” Griffin said, sounding confused.

            “Size!” Belle said, “Sorry, used big words. Where you were small,” she said, using her hands for size comparison, “He’s rather large.”

            Someone coughed, and Belle looked over to see Alexander at the end of their booth, beet red. Griffin looked from Belle to Alexander, then practically scrambled out of the booth. Alexander held out his hand to Belle and she hugged him before they walked out. She told him how he’d cornered her, and how scared it made her feel, and he squeezed her hand and promised to make sure he never had that opportunity again.

            “So when you were talking about size at the end - were you talking about - ?” Alexander asked as they turned a street corner in the car to get to Neal’s home.

            “Yes. Don’t talk about that ever again,” Belle said, feeling a blush rise to her cheeks.

            “Sure thing, sweetheart,” he agreed, pulling into the driveway of Neal’s house.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I'm doing a 1,000 follower celebration on my tumblr earthoranyrealm and will accept prompts until November 10th, 2015 for this 'verse or any of my currently open-ended stories.


End file.
